Je suis toujours là
by Waynny
Summary: TRADUCTION: 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et où il réussit à les faire dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.
1. Chapter 1: Steve

**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

1: STEVE

Steve frissonna malgré les 4 couettes qui l'entouraient, le plongeant dans ses cauchemars. La voix de Peggy, sa main tendue vers lui, du blanc se rapprochant, le froid, l'eau, oh mon dieu si FROID.

"Steve, réveille-toi, reviens. Steve." Steve tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix. Peggy... "STEVE!" Les yeux de Steve s'ouvrirent devant ceux, bruns, paniqués, de nul autre que Tony Stark. "Steve? Tu vas bien?" Steve prit un moment pour calmer sa respiration frénétique avant de détourner le regard loin de Tony, honteux, prêt à recevoir moult taquineries. "Ouais Tony, je vais bien."

Tony fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation et attrapa son bras forçant doucement Steve à le regarder. "Non, tu ne l'es pas." Steve ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour riposter, mais un frisson rattrapa violemment son corps et Tony, par instinct, l'entraîna plus près de lui dans une demi-étreinte, juste assez près pour que la chaleur du corps de Tony le fasse arrêter de frissonner.

"Tony, tu es vraiment chaud." Dit Steve, inquiet et Tony rit mal à l'aise, encore incertain que son choix pour réchauffer Steve soit le meilleur, il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec le contact des gens, mais Steve était gelé. "Eh bien uh, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me balancerais ça un jour de cette façon, Steve." Steve le fusilla du regard. "Arrêtes ça, Tony. Je veux dire que la température de ton corps est vraiment très chaude, et tu le sais." Tony soupira. "... Ouais, une partie du réacteur Arc. Je suis plus chaud que la plupart des gens maintenant. Vas dormir Steve. Je vais rester; tu étais pratiquement bleu quand je suis entré ici."

"Tu ne devrais pas rester. Attends il est quelle heure?" Steve essaya de se lever, mais il était encore trop faible et Tony le reteint facilement. "Il est 4h27." Steve bailla face à Tony. "Tony, pourquoi es-tu là?" Tony dit honteusement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine tout en parlant à Steve. "Je eh bien... je ne pouvais pas dormir de toute façon alors je suis venu ici et tu étais sur le canapé, les lèvres bleues et pâle comme un linge, grelottant. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé?"

Steve le regarda distraitement. "Um je viens... Parfois, je rêve de la glace... La noyade… Je revois Peggy. Puis je me réveille gelé et tremblant. J'ai essayé de demander aux médecins le pourquoi je continue de me réveiller en ayant si froid mais ils ont dit que c'était certains effets secondaires de la glace. Vraiment Tony vas te recoucher, je vais très bien, tu devrais être entrain de dormir là, nous avons besoin de tout le monde au top de sa f-"

"Steve, tais-toi et profite de ça." Soudain, une tasse chaude fut poussée entre les mains de Steve et Tony se ré-assit de nouveau à sa place. Steve regarda curieusement le récipient pour voir une tasse de chocolat chaud remplie à ras bord avec des guimauves. Le cœur de Steve se serra alors qu'il se rappelait les nuits quand il avait été terriblement malade et que sa mère lui faisait du chocolat chaud pour qu'il se sente mieux.

"Ma mère me faisait la même chose quand j'étais malade..." Pensa Steve qui, malheureusement, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix jusqu'à ce que ça sorte de sa bouche. Tony vint lui mettre une main rassurante sur le dos. "Je suis désolé, est-ce que je t'ai contrarié?" Steve regarda le génie en état de choc. "Que- non c'est parfait! Comment le savais-tu?" Tony rougit et se détourna, mais ne laissa pas Steve, trop heureux que la couleur revienne lentement sur le visage du blond. "Je hum... je ne savais pas, quand j'étais petit et que je ne pouvais pas dormir, Jarvis et Peggy me faisaient du chocolat chaud."

Steve prit une forte respiration au nom de Peggy puis se ressaisit rapidement. "Oh, est-ce que c'est Pepper qui t'en fait maintenant? Parce que je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup." Tony le regarda, ses grand yeux bruns perdus. "De quoi? Euh non... C'est moi qui en fais pour elle parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de moi, vas te coucher grosse patte blonde, tu en as besoin. Je vais rester ici pour que tu puisse rester au chaud et demain je vais essayer de voir si je peux te trouver des couvertures chaudes ou inventer un chauffage spécialement pour toi... " Steve regarda Tony avec surprise. "Sérieusement, Tony, tu ne devrais pas; tu es trop occupé... et tu as besoin de sommeil..." Tony secoua la tête n'ayant rien à faire de tout ça, sa décision balayant toutes ses craintes.

"Oui, je le suis. Je vais donc travailler sur mon téléphone pendant un certain temps, toi tu dors." Steve hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour se battre et il s'effondre simplement en signe de défaite. "Essais de dormir quand même un peu Tony..." Dit Steve en sentant le sommeille l'emporter. Il s'était presque assoupi au moments où il entendit Tony chuchoter au plafond (Jarvis) "J, s'il te plaît à partir de maintenant préviens-moi en permanence lorsque Steve a un de ces épisodes, okay? Ajoutes « code bleu » à la liste Code avec les autres."

"Bien-sûr monsieur." Jarvis parla un peu plus fort que Tony, sans doute, sachant que Steve n'était pas encore endormi, contrairement à Tony qui croyait le contraire. Steve fut touché de l'attention de Tony et se demanda vaguement ce qu'étaient ces Codes dont parlait Tony avant qu'il ne dérive, emporté par la chaleur de Tony et celle du chocolat chaud quand Tony tira doucement la tasse de ses mains. "Bonne nuit, Steve." Murmura doucement Tony au super soldat enfin endormir.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce

**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

2: BRUCE

"Bruce ?!" Bruce entendit tel un murmure la voix de Tony dans le laboratoire jusqu'alors si calme. Il fallut un moment à Bruce pour que la voix de Tony atteigne son cerveau. Bruce était loin d'être assez stable pour que Tony puise venir près de lui en ce moment. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il était privé de sommeil et tous les muscles de son corps lui faisait mal dû au surmenage, tout ça à cause de quelques-uns de ses pires cauchemars qu'il avait depuis des années. Celui dont il venait de se réveiller lui renvoyait déjà des images de cadavres mutilés et des cris de Betty dans son esprit confus. "Ce n'était pas réel..." Se murmura-t-il à lui-même quand Tony arriva en vue du petit canapé du laboratoire, l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage aussi lisible que dans un livre.

"Brucey, tu vas bien?" Il remarqua immédiatement l'apparence échevelée de Bruce. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé aux pieds de Bruce et tapota maladroitement sa jambe, mais son geste suintait de bonnes intentions et de mise en confiance. Bruce dut résister à l'envie de se moquer du comportement du milliardaire normalement odieux. Tony était son meilleur ami, ouais, et il aimait le gars, mais avant ça si vous aviez dit à Bruce que Tony Stark avait un côté canalisateur, il vous aurait envoyé à un psy. "Veux-tu en parler?" Tony évitait les yeux de Bruce, mais sa position était ferme et stoïque, de toute évidence déterminé à ne pas bouger.

Bruce gémit affectueusement mais essaya de légèrement expulser le génie du canapé avec son pied. "Ne t'en fais pas Tony, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas sûr. Je ne suis pas vraiment très calme en ce moment." Les yeux de Tony se dardèrent soudainement sur Bruce dans un regard inflexible. "Je ne m'en soucis pas Bruce, je ne vais nulle part. Je n'ai pas peur." Bruce le fusilla simplement du regard en signe de désapprobation, mais Tony ne cilla même pas alors que Bruce passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en sueur et avoua. "Je sais que tu ne le crains pas, voilà pourquoi je pense que tu es un idiot." Tony souleva juste un sourcil et sourit. "Nu euh, Génie ici." Bruce roule des yeux, mais Tony redevint sérieux. "Pour de vrai Bruce, parle-moi. Tu as des gens ici, tu le sais."

À cela Bruce regarda Tony droit dans les yeux pour contempler son apparence. Les cheveux de Tony allaient dans tous les sens, des poches sous les yeux, la sueur luisante sur sa peau. Il avait l'air mort, mais encore là, il prenait soin de Bruce. "Dit l'homme qui ne veut pas dormir." Grogna Bruce. "C'est juste que... les souvenirs... la peur. Je me sens tellement tendu, ça me tue et je me réveille à la limite de faire sortir Hulk, ce qui me donne envie d'éviter le sommeil encore plus, et qui ne fait qu'empirer les choses." Tony hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée. "Tu penses que peut-être être tendu tout le temps rend plus difficile de dormir?" Bruce réfléchit pendant un moment puis hocha la tête d'accord. "Probablement. Les nuits pourraient-être plus faciles, mais plus j'utilise Hulk durant les batailles, plus mes muscles sont tendus et ça me tue de faire quoique ce soit." Tony hocha la tête et sourit. "Je peux t'aider alors peut-être. Mets toi sur ventre." Bruce leva un sourcil avec prudence et Tony roula les yeux. "Dieu Bruce, je ne vais rien tenter. Crois-moi?" Bruce regarda son expression sincère un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête et de se retournant sur le ventre. Rien ne se passa pendant un moment et puis il sentit les mains de Tony frottant doucement son dos et s'activant sur les nœuds de ses muscles.

Bruce gémis de soulagement en commençant déjà à se détendre et Tony rit. "J'ai tout appris sur l'art d'être une masseuse il y a longtemps Brucey. Pepper en a parfois besoin après une longue journée de travail, ça la fait dormir tout de suite. Après ce soir, je prendrai une masseuse personnelle pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi jusqu'à ce que ton sommeil soit plus facile. Si cela fonctionne. Deal? " Bruce acquiesça faiblement, le sommeil le prenant alors que la douleur dans ses muscles endoloris disparaissait et que ses paupières papillonnaient. "Merci Tony..." Parvient-il à marmonner.

Tony sourit et s'occupa du dernier nœud sur l'épaule de Bruce avant de s' éloigner du canapé et de doucement poser une couverture sur la forme endormie de Bruce, de glisser un oreiller sous sa tête amis et sourit doucement. "J, les lumières s'il te plaît." Les lumières diminuèrent immédiatement et Tony se faufila tranquillement hors de la salle en laissant Bruce dans un sommeil paisible.


	3. Chapter 3: Thor

**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

3: THOR

Thor soupira en regardant les étoiles, ses gros doigts jouant tout doucement avec un petit pendentif afin de ne pas casser. C'était une petite sculpture simple, enchantée avec un sort de protection. Loki l'avait donnée à Thor avant sa première bataille, en lui disant de faire attention, et qu'il serait toujours là si Thor avait besoin de lui.

Thor avait gardé le pendentif avec lui depuis, non pas qu'il l'avait dit à quelqu'un bien que Loki devait s'en douter. Il... Loki lui manquait. Plus que les gens le pensaient en fait. Il n'y avait pas une nuit qui passait sans que Thor ne lève les yeux vers le ciel et se rappelle toutes les petites choses qu'il prenait pour acquis, choses qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais de nouveau. Il n'a plus jamais eu le sommeille tranquille depuis les derniers événements, la culpabilité pesant trop lourdement sur lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer paisiblement. Loki avait toujours tenu sa promesse auprès de Thor, chaque fois que Thor revenait d'une bataille particulièrement cruelle, ou chaque fois qu'ils perdaient quelqu'un de proche, Loki était là. Toujours à lui parler, le distraire, à lui faire la lecture, tout ce qu'il fallait. Il n'y a jamais eu un moment où Thor avait eu besoin de Loki et que ce dernier ne soit pas là. Jusqu'ici. Pourtant, Thor n'avait pas été là quand Loki avait eu besoin de lui, et maintenant il était parti, et il y avait de grande chance que Thor ne puisse jamais le faire revenir.,

"Thor?" Thor se pétrifia au son de la voix venant soudainement briser le calme paisible qui l'entourait, saisissant instinctivement son marteau. "Woha, Thor, c'est juste moi. Juste Tony." Thor baissa immédiatement son marteau et Tony put venir s'asseoir près de la fenêtre à côté de lui, ses yeux bruns fatigués fixant les étoiles comme si elles lui parlaient, ce qui, avec tout le génie qu'il semblaient avoir, ne surprenait pas du tout Thor. Ils restèrent juste assis là, dans ce silence confortable avant de Tony ne décide de le rompre. "Parles-moi de lui, s'il te plaît?" Thor, habitué à la fougue et l'impétuosité de l'esprit de Tony, se raidit sous le choc de la douceur du ton de Tony. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Tony ne lui avait pas ordonnait. Il lui avait demandé. Personne n'avait jamais demandé à Thor de parler de Loki avant; ils le détestent tous bien trop pour ça. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de haine dans la voix de Tony, juste de la curiosité innocente, et une authentique gentillesse.

Thor le considéra un instant et regarda les étoiles pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Il raconta à Tony l'histoire du pendentif, les batailles, et les farces que Loki et lui avaient fait. Chaque souvenir de Loki déchirait Thor entre la joie et la tristesse, c'était un flot incessant d'histoires. Et Tony écoutait, il le regardait tranquillement, il souriait tristement et tapotait à l'occasion Thor sur l'épaule lorsque les émotions se faisaient un peu trop fortes. Il ne l'interrompit pas un seul instant, pas une seule fois, ce qui était un miracle en soi.

Enfin Thor s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau les étoiles étincelantes. Tony resta tranquille un moment avant de sourire doucement et soupirer. "Je comprends pourquoi il te manque tellement." Thor souleva juste un sourcil interrogatif et Tony rit pensivement face à l'incrédulité sur le visage de Thor. "Non, sérieusement, je te comprend. Il m'aurait manqué aussi à ta place." Thor ne répondit pas mais il garda ses yeux rivés sur Tony, ses doigts roulant encore méthodiquement le pendentif entre ses doigts, invitant le milliardaire à poursuivre.

"J'étais une tête brûlée avant Iron Man. J'étais égoïste, irresponsable. Je me souciais de personne d'autre que moi-même. J'étais convaincu que personne ne se souciait de moi, et quand j'ai cru que les quelques personnes qui prenaient soin de moi avaient cessé d'essayer de me retrouver, j'ai cessé d'essayer de revenir. Il y a quelques années de ça, et qui sait, ça aurait très bien pu me prendre et déverser ma colère sur New York dans mon costume, à la place de ton frère avec son armée. La différence entre Loki et moi est simple Thor. Toi. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'aller vers lui, jamais, aussi longtemps que tu essaieras de l'atteindre, je sais qu'il aura une chance de pouvoir revenir. Il a juste besoin d'un coup de pied dans le cul, du même genre qu'être coincé dans une grotte et avoir une batterie greffée dans sa poitrine. Donc, n'abandonnes pas mon pote, d'accord? C'est normal qu'il te manque, mais ne commences pas à penser à lui comme s'il avait disparu pour toujours ou il le sera vraiment. Si quelqu'un peut le ramener, c'est toi."

Thor fit un sourire éclatant à Tony, touché par ses paroles, et ils regardèrent sans rien dire les étoiles ensemble jusqu'à ce que Thor ne tombe enfin dans le sommeil, la culpabilité évaporée pour le moment et laissant le Dieu dériver dans un sommeil paisible. Tony sourit et jeta une couverture sur lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait même pas essayer de transporter le dieu dans sa chambre. Puis Tony regarda vers l'extérieur alors que le soleil commençait enfin à se lever.

"Je comprends Thor, je le pense vraiment." Chuchota-t-il, sachant pourtant très bien que Thor ne pouvait plus l'entendre.


	4. Chapter 4: Clint

**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

4: CLINT

Clint soupira de colère en regardant les lumières de la ville étinceler contre son endroit préféré sur le toit. Il pouvait entendre tous les bruits de la population en dessous, inconsciente du danger constant qu'il y avait toujours. Le danger contre lequel les Avengers risquaient quotidiennement leur vie pour protéger les habitants. Clint grogna de frustration passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il risquait sa vie jour après jour pour sauver les gens, mais la plupart du SHIELD et la population en général pensait qu'il était encore un Minion de Loki. Aujourd'hui, il était allé à une réunion avec Fury et des agents qu'il pouvait considérer comme amis avaient eu un comportement hargneux avec lui, lui crachant presque sur les chaussures. Il DÉTESTAIT ça. Non seulement il devait faire face à sa propre merde mentale / émotionnelle, mais il devait aussi faire face au monde entier maintenant? Il inspira.

Clint réprima un frisson quand il laissa échapper un profond soupir et regarda le petit nuage de buée monter dans l'air et se dissiper. Il faisait vraiment putain de froid ici. 2 heures du matin et -2 degrés quand il avait atterri là, sur le toit. Il était stupide, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être à l'intérieur quand il était bouleversé, peu importe le froid qu'il faisait; ça pourrait lui faire des crises de panique.

"Clint, putain de bordel de merde mec, on GÈLE." Clint roula automatiquement des yeux quand il entendit la voix geignarde de leur hôte milliardaire. "Alors vas à l'intérieur crétin." Répondit-il avec irritation. Il n'était pas l'humeur pour que Stark vienne l'emmerder. "Pourquoi viens-tu ici de toute façon?" Clint se raidit alors même qu'il lui demandé, se préparant à une nouvelle diatribe à propos de Pepper ou du SHIELD ou de quelque chose d'autre. Tony lui donna la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait le moins.

"Parce que tu y étais, je suis venu pour voir si tu allais bien." Clint se retourna vivement pour faire face à Tony, qui était à seulement quelques pas du rebord où Clint était assis, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets, cheveux bruns en désordres emmêlés et le visage fatigué, pas moquerie ou taquinerie dans son expression. Clint pencha simplement la tête confus, puis haussa les épaules, et fit signe à Tony qu'il pouvait se rapprocher, sentant son malaise.

"Je vais bien Tony, va dormir. Ou à en juger par ton apparence, non évites. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui se serait pris un bus." Tony souffla d'indignation assis à côté de Clint. "Je suis offensé Birdbrain. Je n'y crois pas. SHIELD?" Clint essaya de ne pas le regarder avec surprise voyant que Tony avait si rapidement compris. "J'ai eu quelques problèmes mineurs Stark, rien qui donne la peine que tu te déranges."

Tony lui sourit et en une minute la malice apparue dans les yeux bruns de Tony et Clint ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux, ce n'était pas juste que son agressivité soit dirigée vers lui. "Pas de ça Clint, ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je suis malade de te voir comme ça. Arrête de te torturer. Tu ne serais pas ici à te GELER si ce n'était pas le cas. Demain, je vais appeler les tabloïds, pour faire de Hawkeye une relation public. Puis j'irai au SHIELD pour botter le cul de certains agents." Clint était prêt à rire à cette dernière déclaration, mais son rire resta dans sa gorge quand il vit l'expression meurtrière de Tony. "Je ne prendrai pas le costume." Siffla-t-il et cette fois-ci Clint laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. "Tony d'une part c'est un plan complètement stupide, d'autre part, ce sont des agents du SHIELD. Ils sont forts." L'expression de Tony ne vacilla même pas quand il rencontra les yeux de Clint avec un regard dur. "Je suis formé depuis plus de temps que la plupart des agents du SHIELD, Clint. Maintenant viens, ramènes ton cul à l'intérieur avant que tes précieux doigts ne tombent."

Clint se raidit instantanément, ne voulant pas suivre les conseils de Tony. "Non, je ne vais pas rentrer Tony." Il détourna les yeux, mais entendit l'autre homme soupirer. "Je pensais bien que tu allais être têtu, attends." Tony se glissa rapidement loin de Clint, marchant vers la porte de l'escalier. Clint tourna les yeux vers Tony, curieux de voir si le génie allait vraiment s'en aller aussi rapidement. Il ne le fit cependant pas, Tony alla juste attraper un sac gris de taille plutôt moyenne sur le sol depuis la porte et l'ouvrit, en jetant deux sacs de couchage près d'eux.

Clint regardait avec incrédulité Tony qui grimpait à l'intérieur du sac, frissonnant alors qu'il tentait de se réchauffer de lui-même. Tout le monde savait que Tony DÉTESTAIT le froid, le détestait plus qu'à peu près TOUT. Voilà pourquoi il avait choisi de vivre à Malibu, en premier lieu. Pourtant, il était là, prêt à dormir sur le toit avec une météo en dessous de zéro degrés.

"Tony?" Demanda-t-il curieusement et Tony était maintenant installé là, grelottant alors que Clint le regardait d'un air ébahi. "Quoi? Je ne vais pas te permettre de te geler tout seul." Le cœur de Clint se réchauffa un peu, alors qu'il sentait de la préoccupation à travers le ton de Tony et sourit en s'enfonçant dans le deuxième sac de couchage. "Tony, tu ne devrais pas, vas à l'intérieur." Tony regarda Clint se zipper dans le sac de couchage confortable. "Je suis conscient que je ne devrais pas. Je vais quand même le faire. Tu as quelques heures avant que je traîne nos deux culs dans cette tour, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tomber malade. Mais aussi, je sais que tu ne viendras pas avant de t'être calmé, alors tais-toi et dors, nous irons plus tard. Je vais m'en occuper pour toi."

Clint essaya de discuter, mais ses paupières lui tombaient déjà, son corps prêt à s'endormir maintenant qu'il était plus au chaud et moins seul. "Merci Tony." Réussi-t-il à murmurer avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Un frisson lui échappa ainsi qu'un léger souffle détendu. "Quand tu veux mon pote, quand tu veux."

 ** _NT: J'ai pris un très grand plaisir à traduire ce chapitre ainsi que le prochain, allez savoir pourquoi! Impressions? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Natasha

**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

 _ **NT:** Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est agréable de savoir que vous aimez cette traduction ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!_

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

5: NATASHA

La respiration de Natasha était lourde quand elle tomba sur le sol du gymnase des images fusant dans son esprit, le sang et les cris de petites filles perçants sa réalité. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement essayant désespérément de revenir à la réalité et ne pas tomber dans l'abîme sans fin qu'elle avait évité en restant éveillée. Elle tenta désespérément d'attraper son téléphone qu'elle venait de laisser tomber, pour appeler Clint, parce que son orgueil pouvait aller se faire voir, elle ne voulait pas ré-avoir une crise de panique et être coincée dans le passé pendant des heures. Ça faisait un mois sans rien et elle savait que ça serait brutale à la prochaine fois.

Soudain, une autre vague d'images vint dans son esprit plus rapide que la première et Natasha se recroquevilla sur elle-même, haletante, quand la réalité disparue et elle fut violemment tirée dans ses souvenirs.

 _"Monsieur, Code Noir Majeur dans le gymnase."_

Tony sauta instantanément de son siège, laissant tomber un morceau de son costume à la terre, se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. "Crise de panique, Jarvis? Est-elle près d'un appareil dangereux?!" Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton passant ses mains grasses dans ses cheveux fatigués, en regardant les numéros s'allument bien trop lentement les uns après les autres.

 _"Oui, monsieur, il c'est une crise, et non, elle est physiquement en sécurité en dehors de l'augmentation rapide du rythme cardiaque et de sa non-réactivité. Dois-je réveiller Maître Barton?"_ Tony secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non J, je suis pratiquement sûr que Clint dort encore, je vais gérer ça. Fais-moi savoir si elle s'en sort bien entre mes mains. Alertes-le que si elle me tue ou m'handicape trop." Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans la salle de gym et il courut silencieusement, ses yeux regardant tout autour du gymnase faiblement éclairé pour trouver Natasha jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une petite forme recroquevillée sur le sol près des sacs de boxe. Il se mit à courir de plus belle. Elle gémissait en silence, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, les yeux dardant partout, à la recherche de quelque chose que Tony ne pouvait pas voir. Il l'attira à lui pour vérifier si elle s'était blessée à la tête ou aux genoux. "Natasha? Nat ?! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! Merde, Jarvis, des suggestions?"

 _"Monsieur, si vous souhaitez calmer Mademoiselle Romanov, puis-je suggérer quelque chose d'apaisant et d'opposée à ce que les visions lui montrent actuellement. Chanter une chanson peut-être?"_

Le visage de Tony pâlit et il lança un regard noir au plafond. "Merde Jarvis je ne chante pas!" Soudain Natasha poussa un halètement roque et son regard tomba sur son coéquipier maintenant assis à même le sol, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et il céda. "Bon, bon, je vais essayer. Natasha, écoutes bien d'accord? Ça va être bien." Il se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration, laissant les paroles d'une chanson douce que Pepper chantait à sa nièce traverser ses lèvres.

" _Je me rappelle des larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage,_ _q_ _uand j'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner,_ _q_ _uand toutes ces ombres ont presque réussi à éteindre ta lumièr_ _e..._ _Je me rappelle que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser là toute seul_ _e, m_ _ais tout cela est mort et enterré et derrière nous, ce soir._ "

Natasha était gelée dans ses bras et ses pleurs s'étaient apaisés, et il pris cela comme un bon signe alors il continua désespérément.

" _Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux,_ _l_ _e soleil se couche,_ _ç_ _a va bien aller,_ _p_ _lus personne ne peut te faire de ma_ _l, à_ _l'aube, toi et moi seront sains et sauf_ _s..._ _Ne t'avise surtout pas de regarder par la fenêtre, mon enfant,_ _t_ _out est en train de brûler,_ _l_ _a guerre à l'extérieur continue de faire rage,_ _a_ _ccroches-toi à cette berceuse,_ _m_ _ême quand la musique ne sera plus l_ _à._ "

Tony coupa la mélodie quand les yeux de Natasha se concentrèrent sur lui et sa main jaillit pour saisir son bras. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de soulagement en remerciant n'importe quel Dieu voulant bien l'entendre, ne se rappelant plus de la fin de cette chanson. "Natasha? Es-tu avec moi?"

Natasha se battait à l'intérieur de ses souvenirs quand le sang et la douleur vinrent à elle. Des fantômes criaient haineusement et les démons se moquaient d'elle, dansants autour d'elle. Elle était entourée par l'obscurité quand soudain elle entendit une douce mélodie, bien que faible parmi les cris elle s'y accrocha désespérément, essayant de se détacher de l'ombre qui la retenait.

"... _ne jamais t'abandonner…_ _T_ _outes ces ombres ont presque réussi à éteindre ta lumière_ _..._ "

Natasha connaissait cette voix... elle était sombre et grave, mais belle. Elle était douloureusement familière et elle essaya de se sortir de cet endroit pour suivre la chanson, mais c'était si difficile. Si difficile de se concentrer quand tout hurlait en elle, se jetant sur elle, la poignardant de souvenirs et l'attaquant d'illusions, l'emprisonnant.

" _À l'aube, toi et moi seront sains et saufs._ "

Natasha haletait. "Tony!" Tony, son coéquipier! La pensée de son équipe, le présent, l'air doux la rassurant, remettant son dos droit et l'obscurité s'estompa, laissant son regard fixer droit dans les yeux bruns inquiets de Tony.

Natasha se saisit de son bras et Tony cessa de chanter, poussant un petit sanglot de soulagement et la tira un peu plus près de lui, l'étudiant avec frénésie. "Natasha?! Es-tu avec moi?" Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler pour l'instant alors elle lui donna un petit clin d'œil à la place. Il sourit de soulagement, mais dès qu'elle essaya de cassé le charme en s'éloignant toute la douleur se précipita vers elle et elle craqua, elle se blottit dans les bras de Tony et laissa toutes les larmes, toute la douleur se déverser sans vergogne, des années de douleur passant sur elle violemment, et elle se cramponna à Tony à la recherche de plus de confort.

Les bras de Tony se resserrèrent autour d'elle, faisant reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine et elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante pour la chaleur et le réconfort de la réalité qu'il lui apportait. Tony la maintint simplement contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait, ne la laissant pas tomber et elle sentit vibrer sa poitrine quand il recommença à chanter, la tenant fermement, ne la laissant pas filer. Elle pleura durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant que son corps cesse finalement de bouger, et qu'elle ne tombe dans un doux sommeil dans les bras de son coéquipier.

 ** _NT: La chanson que Tony chante est Safe & Sound de Taylor Swift._**


	6. Chapter 6: Tony

**Note:** Ceci

est une traduction de l'auteur **Rikki Writinglover** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers est tiré du film **Avengers** et l'histoire appartient à **Rikki Writinglover**.

 **Résumé:** 5 fois où Tony pris soin de l'équipe et les a fait dormir, et 1 fois où ils ont pris soin de lui.

 ** _NT: Voici le chapitre final! En espérant que l'histoire vous aura plu, à la prochaine fois :)_**

 ** _Merci à Cristal de glace, Froshe, oliverkriss-kevinaline, lulu406 et CaptainHolmes pour leurs gentilles reviews! ^^_**

Bonne lecture!

 **Je suis toujours là**

 **(I'm always here)**

TONY:

"Quelqu'un aurait vu Tony?" Demanda calmement Clint essayant de ne pas paraître inquiet quand il entra dans le salon et trouva le reste de l'équipe assis autour de la table à discuter. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il fut choqué par l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux qui reflétait ce qu'il ressentait et essayait de cacher.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est venu me voir la nuit dernière quand je ne pouvais pas dormir." Dit Natasha en se mordant les lèvres, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans le grand fauteuil que Tony utilisait habituellement lors des soirées films. Clint leva un sourcil face à la profonde préoccupation et à la gratitude mêlées dans sa voix qui ne montrait généralement aucune émotion. "Il est venu pour moi aussi." Admit Clint en se laissant tomber sur le canapé entre Bruce et Steve qui avaient tous deux l'air très préoccupé. Thor était assis en face d'eux la confusion sur son visage. "L'Homme de métal est venu à moi et m'a également réconforté." Cette fois, tous les visages furent surpris, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé que Thor avait des choses l'empêchant de dormir.

"Moi aussi." Admit Steve le regard vraiment confus par ce point, ses yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude. Bruce toussa et regarda tout autour de lui, choqué, les yeux écarquillés. "Vraiment..? Eh bien euh... moi aussi. Je pensais qu'il avait fait ça juste une seule fois, je l'avais jamais vu se comporter comme ça avant."

L'expression de Natasha et Clint changea immédiatement en mode mission; sauf un peu perplexe, toutes les variables s'ajoutant dans leurs têtes. "Comment savait-il quand il fallait venir à nous?" Dit curieusement Natasha et les yeux de Steve s'allumèrent. "Oh! JARVIS ?! L'autre soir, quand Tony est venu à moi, il a dit quelque chose sur une liste de chose de code de couleur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eh bien Capitaine Rogers, Monsieur a créé une liste d'alertes pour chacun d'entre vous lorsque vous êtes dans le besoin, et m'a chargé de l'avertir si l'un d'entre vous avait besoin de quelqu'un, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Capitaine Rogers est Code Bleu , le Dr Banner est Code Vert, Prince Thor est Code d'Or, Maître Barton est Code d'Argent, et Mademoiselle Romanov est Code Noir. "

"Merde." Dirent-ils en cœur, sauf Thor qui poussa un fort grognement et enfonça sa main dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Bruce fronça les sourcils quand il crut vaguement entendre un ton désespéré dans la voix de l'IA. "JARVIS où est Tony?"

 _"Monsieur est dans le laboratoire Dr. Banner. Il_ _a désespérément_ _besoin_ _d_ _'aide, mais m'a interdit de_ _tous_ _vous informer. S'il vous plaît aller_ _le retrouver_ _immédiatement, il est_ _un_ _grand danger pour lui-même en ce moment."_

Tout le monde se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton vers le laboratoire de Tony. Bruce haletait et essayait de se préparer à tout ce qui pouvait autant inquiéter JARVIS. "JARVIS qu'est-il arrivé ?!"

 _"Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr Dr Banner, tout ce que je sais_ _c'_ _est qu'il_ _a reç_ _u son courrier, et s_ _'_ _e_ _st_ _plai_ _nt_ _de l'inutilité d_ _u_ _papier,_ _que les_ _e-mail_ _étaient plus simples_ _, puis il a soudainement arrêté_ _d_ _e_ _parler et_ _son rythme cardiaque_ _s'est mis à s'_ _accélér_ _er_ _, et il_ _a commencé à faire une_ _crise de_ _panique._ _"_

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se précipita vers les portes du laboratoire de Tony, Bruce tapa précipitamment le code de l'entrée et maudit la lenteur à laquelle les portes glissèrent, et puis ils furent tous frappés par la scène devant eux, le souffle leur manquant.

Le laboratoire avait été complètement détruit. Pièces et outils de Machines jonchent les ruines autour du laboratoire, une petite traînée de sang les rendent tous plus inquiets et leur faisant redouter le pire quand enfin Natasha aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée en sanglot dans le coin de la pièce. "Tony!" Cria-t-elle, courant vers lui les autres à sa suite, même Thor pourtant encore confus.

Tony ne leva même pas les yeux. Le sang avait emmêlé ses cheveux et coulé tout le long de ses bras et de ses mains qui étaient serrés autour de ses jambes, des sanglots profonds secouant son corps. "Tony?" Dit Clint derrière Natasha quand elle tomba à genoux et commença à chuchoter doucement, essayant de l'amadouer. Il chuta de l'autre côté du milliardaire, en essayant de trouver la source du sang. Bruce se pencha pour l'aider quand ils entendirent le cri étranglé de Steve, ils tournèrent rapidement la tête vers lui pour voir le super soldat brandir une lettre officielle, la tristesse et l'horreur remplissant son expression généralement tranquille.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" Demanda Natasha le désespoir évident dans sa voix et Steve rencontra tristement ses yeux. "Ça dit que le colonel James Rhodes a été déclaré Mort au Combat **[1]**."

Le visage de Clint pâlit et Natasha commença à jurer en russe. Bruce soupira en tremblant et détourna un instant son regard de Tony, sachant combien la perte d'un être cher faisait mal. "Oh mon Dieu..." Murmura enfin Natasha en anglais cette fois-ci, les yeux brillants, mais sans aucune larme. Elle avait un peu connu Rhodey, mais elle savait que Tony le connaissait depuis très longtemps et que cette perte allait être dévastatrice.

"Tony, je sais, je sais qu'il est parti. Je suis tellement désolée. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît reviens? S'il te plaît, nous sommes ici pour toi Tony." Sa voix était calme et douce, et Natasha laissa sa main courir doucement dans les cheveux emmêlés de Tony, le sang tachent ses doigts lui serrent le cœur, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque et Clint se dépêcha d'aller chercher un gant de toilette humide pour enlever tout ce sang, de même que Bruce.

"Tony, viens mon pote. Tu n'es plus seul, je sais combien il était important pour toi, mais il n'est pas le seul sur qui tu peux compter. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider. Moi, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Steve , Thor, nous sommes ta famille. Tu as été là pour nous tous, maintenant, à nous d'être là pour toi. Regardes-moi s'il te plaît Tony. "

Enfin la tête de Tony se redressa lentement, en sanglotant toujours comme s'il n'avait qu'à moitié entendu Clint, et rencontra ses yeux. Clint eu le souffle coupé face à la douleur brute présente dans les yeux de son ami. Les yeux du brun habituellement chauds étaient maintenant ternes et dénués de toute joie de vivre, un profond tourment y était installé. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris 50 ans, et il n'arrivait visiblement pas à stopper ses tremblements entre deux sanglots, une empreinte sanglante de main était encore sur sa joue, lui donnant un air encore plus horrible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les larmes se déversaient librement de ses yeux et il fixa le regard de Clint pendant un instant avant de laisser ses yeux voguer autour de lui vers les autres, Natasha et Clint était aussi proche que possible, Steve à genoux derrière eux le regardent avec inquiétude, Thor debout derrière le capitaine d'une manière respectueuse un masque de douleur sur le visage, regardaient prudemment Tony. Bruce revint avec une serviette humide et toucha doucement son visage, essuyant le sang avec la plus délicate des attentions.

Les regardant tous tristement, Tony avala difficilement et laissa un autre lourd sanglot agiter son corps. "Il-Il est parti!" Étouffa-t-il brisé, un autre sanglot secouant son corps. Natasha tira instinctivement la tête de Tony contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'il sanglotait, des larmes douloureuses se formant maintenant aux propres yeux de ses coéquipiers.

Clint serra la main de Tony en une pression rassurante, sentant un affreux Déjà-vu de son frère lui tenant sa main à l'enterrement de leur mère. "Nous savons que ça fait mal Tony. Nous le savons." Chuchota-t-il. Bruce tira doucement la main de Clint en lui pointant les coupures sur les mains de Tony, extrêmement heureux que tout ce sang semblait venir de là. Avec douceur il commença à nettoyer la main de Tony et Steve se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Natasha pour faire obstacle entre Tony et le mur. Il attira doucement Tony contre lui et Natasha se laissa glisser pour que la tête de Tony arrive sur ses jambes, son corps appuyé contre les genoux de Steve, et ses pieds reposant contre Clint.

Thor se mit à genoux derrière Clint, cela lui rappela péniblement son propre frère, en essayant de garder les mots de Tony à l'esprit; il s'assit dans une position protectrice, entre sa nouvelle équipe et toutes les menaces possibles qui pourraient les atteindre. Tout était douloureusement calme, si l'on omettait les sanglots de Tony aussi régulés qu'un bruit de cheval au galop, ses larmes sans fin colorent les genoux de Natasha alors qu'elle essayait de le réconforter en caressant sa joue et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Bruce finit de laver le sang de Tony et de le rafistoler et enfin il s'appuya douloureusement contre le mur, une main protectrice sur le dos de Tony. "Je- ne peux pas- les gars- vous ne pouvez pas aussi partir. Il-Il est parti et maintenant-" Bredouilla péniblement Tony en étant coupé par une autre toux de cheval et Clint retrouva son emprise sur la main de Tony après s'être allongé contre le sol, la serrant étroitement dans la sienne et dit sévèrement. "On ne va nulle part, jamais."

Et ils ne partirent pas.

Tony Stark ne serait plus jamais sans sa famille. Voilà comment une Pepper Potts traumatisée les trouva tous le lendemain matin, son petit ami au centre d'une masse de corps endormis; tous recroquevillés de manière protectrice autour de lui, et même s'il était malheureux, et que son cœur lui faisait mal à la perte de son ami, Tony se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Le Code Rouge fut ajouté à la liste, et chaque fois que l'alarme retentirait, tout le monde serait là pour Tony, que ce soit pour le tirer de ses souvenirs ou le pousser dans le lit. Il fallu du temps, mais Tony fut enfin heureux. Il n'était plus seul.

 **[1] : Dans le texte original il est écrit «KIA» soit «Killed In Action».**

 **Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques par Review ou PM. A une prochaine fois entre les lignes! :)**


End file.
